<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sakuatsu by riveroneshots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486901">sakuatsu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveroneshots/pseuds/riveroneshots'>riveroneshots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hqriverau on insta [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveroneshots/pseuds/riveroneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sakusa and atsumu are both drunk out of their minds, and one thing leads to another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hqriverau on insta [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sakuatsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu froze. Sakusa's lips were on his, he could taste the lingering whiskey as well as his own vodka. With that, Atsumu pushed the dark-haired male away. "The fuck man? What's yer problem?"</p><p>Sakusa stumbled backwards, his hands on his lips, wiping the saliva from his mouth. "Shit, uh, sorry."</p><p>"At least let me wash my hands, ye filth." Atsumu snickered, turning on the faucet and running his hands beneath. "Ye gay?"</p><p>"Queer."</p><p>"Das cool." Atsumu turned off the water before turning back to Sakusa. "I don't like ye, but fuck it." He reconnected his lips while walking forward, pushing Sakusa up against the bathroom wall.</p><p>Sakusa tilted his head as Atsumu started kissing down his neck, twisting and sucking, smirking as Sakusa let out a rather loud moan as Atsumu licked over the bruised spot.</p><p>"Yer loud." Atsumu smirked as Sakusa squirmed under him, before reconnecting his lips to Sakusa's.</p><p>Atsumu snaked one of his hands to Sakusa's thigh, the latter understanding and lifted his legs to wrap his legs around Atsumu's waist as Atsumu pressed him closer to the wall.</p><p>"As much as I'm turned on right now, I don't really want to have sex in a dirty bar bathroom right now." Sakusa panted as their lips parted for just a second.</p><p>"So you think we're gonna have sex?" Atsumu said with his lips still pressed against Sakusa's. "Yer pretty hard down there." With that, Atsumu grinded on Sakusa, causing the latter to moan in surprise.</p><p>"Yer room or mine?" Atsumu mumbled, his head clouded with alcohol he could barely make sense of what was happening. All he knows is, he's hard and the person he's kissing is hard too.</p><p>"Yours." Sakusa moaned, he's most likely going to regret this and hate himself for doing this the next morning, but right now, his dick is making the orders.</p><p>The two pulled away and stumbled out of the bathroom and the bar. Surprisingly no one saw them, with the open bar still going on, they went unnoticed as the two made their way back to HQ, giggling like teenage kids as the elevator doors opened.</p><p>Once the doors were closed, Atsumu pushed Sakusa against the wall, the impact creating a loud thud as Atsumu hungrily kissed down Sakusa's green jacket, down to his belt.</p><p>He looked up at Sakusa before sticking his tongue out and drawing a long lick from his inner thigh right to his crotch. Sakusa had his eyes focused on the man on his knees, the sight sending blood only to his crotch, making it press even harder against the zipper as he let out a loud moan.</p><p>Soon enough, the elevator door dinged and the two men wobbled out of the small space, lips attached as they made their way to Atsumu's dorm.</p><p>The blond dug the keycard out and the lock beeped. Atsumu pushed the door open only to have Sakusa lose balance and both of them toppling on the floor with Atsumu on top of Sakusa.</p><p>"Fu...oh shit." The fall accidentally made Atsumu grind hard against Sakusa, the friction sending immense pleasure down Sakusa's spine as he let out a moan, letting his eyes roll back and his hips buckling upward for more.</p><p>"Ye want more? Huh? I'll give ye more." Atsumu rolled his hips, feeling his member rub against Sakusa's. "Fuck, yer so hard."</p><p>Atsumu straddled Sakusa, who was still lying on the floor. He unbuckled Sakusa's belt and immediately started peppering messy and slobbery kisses on his briefs, the wet fabric sticking to Sakusa's tip.</p><p>Atsumu pulled down his pants and briefs at the same time, Sakusa's member bouncing up and slapping against his stomach.</p><p>"Yer big kusa." Atsumu grinned before he took the member in his hand and started stroking him, slowly, rubbing his thumb over the tip and circling the slit.</p><p>Sakusa's tip was oozing precum at this point, lubing up his shaft as well as Atsumu's hand. "Fucking faster Tsumu, you're so slow." He complained, thrusting his hips upwards as to desperately get the friction his cock demanded.</p><p>"Bossy bitch," Atsumu said as picked up his pace to join Sakusa's thrusts. "Wanna fuck ye."</p><p>"Excuse me? I'm fucking you!"</p><p>"Nuh-uh, I'm on top right now, I'm fucking ye, can't take my dick, Kusa?"</p><p>"Your dick so small, can't even see it."</p><p>Atsumu snickered before standing down and pulling down his pants and underwear in one go, his erection finally freed from his tight dress pants.</p><p>"Big enough for ye?"</p><p>Sakusa gulped. Atsumu was bigger than he imagined, even under the dim light, he could see how the tip was swollen, small drips of precum running down his shaft, over the thick vein and onto the base. It was throbbing so slightly, twitching and occasionally slapping Atsumu's silk shirt.</p><p>"Fine, fuck me." Sakusa grumbled, his cock twitching in excitement at the thought of being filled up by Atsumu. "Take off your shirt."</p><p>Atsumu only replied by reaching for his collar, keeping his gaze on Sakusa as he slowly undid the first button, moving on to the second.</p><p>"Hurry up, fucker."</p><p>"Yer feisty." Atsumu snickered as he pulled his shirt, not caring if the buttons flew off his shirt and across the dorm. "Ye happy now?"</p><p>Sakusa reached out and roamed his hands over Atsumu's abs. They weren't too obvious, but enough to have Sakusa's fingers drag his fingers between the dips.</p><p>"Take off yers, I don't want to be the only one naked here." Atsumu said and Sakusa took off his jacket as well as his grey hoodie.</p><p>"Suck." Atsumu ordered, shuffling forward he was closer to Sakusa's face. The latter sat up and before they knew it, Atsumu has thrusted his cock into his mouth, not caring if Sakusa gagged as the tip hit the back of his throat.</p><p>"Shit Sakusa." He moaned, arching his back as Sakusa started to suck, bobbing his head front and back as he took Atsumu's cock in his mouth. "Not ye first time huh? Such a lil slut."</p><p>The name only turned Sakusa on more, making him moan with Atsumu's dick in his mouth, sending vibrations up the shaft.</p><p>"Fuck...moan again." And he did, every moan was like heaven to Atsumu's ears, the low vibrations sending pleasure straight to his crotch, throbbing and twitching in Sakusa's mouth.</p><p>"Can...can I fuck you yet?" Atsumu moaned, feeling the knot in his stomach grow tighter.</p><p>"Condom." Sakusa muttered, spreading his legs as Atsumu went off and grabbed the condom, also flipping on the lignt switch.</p><p>Sakusa winced at the bright light, but soon adjusted as Atsumh returned back to him. He looked way more hot with the lights on. His hair was a mess, the gelled up hair all disheveled and his abs look a lot more prominent under the light.</p><p>He ripped the condom with his teeth and rolled it on the cock, biting his lip as the cold gel rubbed against his member.</p><p>"Can yo- oh my god, fucking hell Atsumu..." Sakusa grunted as Atsumu thrusted in him without any warning. "F...fuck it hurts, Tsumu you piece of shit."</p><p>"M'sorry, was excited." Atsumu mumbled, his mind too fuzzy to really respond, the only thing he could focus on was how tight Sakusa felt around him. "Shit, yer tight Omi."</p><p>"Omi?"</p><p>"Sorry, slipped."</p><p>"S'cool, m'like it." Sakusa managed to make out.</p><p>"Relax."</p><p>"M'trying fucker." Sakusa breathed, letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>A few seconds passed before Sakusa began moving his hips, gaining a slow rhythm and feeling Atsumu stretch him bit by bit.</p><p>"Fuck, yer so tight Omi-kun." Atsumu moaned, his hands digging into Sakusa's hair, running the dark locks with his fingers as he tugged the roots.</p><p>"Shit...m'gunna cum, fuck Tsumu, m'cummin." Sakusa whimpered, his hands digging into Atsumu's arms as he tighted arouns him, his back arching and his entire body shaking as the white sticky substance sprayed on his stomach, some landing on Atsumu's abdomen and even some on his chest.</p><p>"Fuck, Omi, you're so...fucking tight..." Atsumu groaned, tugging tighter on Sakusa's roots and as soon as Sakusa hit his climax and tightening around him, he could feel the knot in his stomach.</p><p>"Sh..shit, Omi, gunna cum on ye, uh." He moaned as he let go in the condom, filling up the film of plastic as he rode out his climax.</p><p>Atsumu collapsed on top of Sakusa, not caring if they were both sticky and sweaty. They're panting, trying to catch their breath as Atsumu finally lifted himself off from Sakusa.</p><p>"Ye wanna sleep over?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes as exhaustion start to wash over him.</p><p>"Mmhm." The latter slurred, his eyes already drooping. "Ye sleep on the top bunk?"</p><p>Atsumu nodded, climbing up the ladder as Sakusa followed suit. The two soon got under the covers, pressed close to each other as they let slumber take over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>